


Rest Stops

by potionpen



Category: Slayers - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Lighthearted, Swords & Sorcery, gadfly, xel being a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in the woods.  #2 could be X/Z or A/Z, but who's pulling whose leg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Technology

  


When Zel woke up for his turn at being awake too early to wake everyone up with coffee smells (lies!!), Gourry was staring woefully at a sheathed Light Sword. From the way the dew had built up on his hands, he’d been sitting like that at least an hour. He was almost sure he didn’t want the answer (since he knew damn well who’d had the watch before Gourry’s), but Zel still asked, "Something wrong?"

Turning enormous slate-blue wibbling things at him, Gourry announced the tragedy: "He carved a smiley-face on my hilt! It’s sticking its tongue out!"

Torn between the urges to go find the silly bastard and pound him for being a silly bastard or snicker hysterically (the second one almost won out by virtue of attainability; you could get the jerk with a spell by surprise sometimes, when he felt like being generous, but he only let women and his bosses actually hit him), he suggested, "At least now you won’t lose it in piles of fish-swords."

"I guess," Gourry mourned. "Is that why he did it?"

"Sure it is, Gourry-san!" Xellos chirped sleepily from the tree he was draped over. "I was absolutely concerned about your welfare and not even slightly bored."

Unlike a Dragon Slave or length of steel, astral attacks like Ra-Tilt had the added benefit of not hurting the tree.

  


  


[fin] 

  


  


  



	2. Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make him smile!!!! (Could be ZA, could be XZ, but who's pulling whose leg?)

Amelia is sitting on a hill dreaming into the sunset, and she sighs. "Do you think he blushes this color?" she asks no one in particular, wistfully. "Oh! I just wish I could make him smile once in a while…"

"I agree," someone says from behind her, just as wistfully.

She turns, surprised. "Xellos-san! You do?"

"It’s a worthwhile sight, after all," he nods cheerfully. "Taken in context."

"Oh, Xellos-san!" she exclaims, suddenly filled with an overwhelming, if vague, sense of hope for the world. "You, too, want him to be happy, and appreciate the gentle warmth of his smile?"

"Er," Xellos utters, taken aback.

"You want him to be able to laugh and play with small children and not think he has to hide from them!"

"Ah, well, no, Amelia-san, I meant--"

"You want him to appreciate his inner worth and understand that it shines through to all just people who have eyes to see real beauty!"

"Actually, Amelia-san," Xellos says meekly (was he always a faint, pearly green?), "I meant that he can be so beautifully violent. That uninhibited cackle as scorched bodies pile up, that cold smirk when someone breaks a blade on his face—oh, he really is worth watching, don’t you agree?"

"…Xellos-san?"

"Mmmmmhmmm?"

"…Go away."

[fin]


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gourry, Xellos, the gang, and, just possibly, a friendly impulse.

Gourry’s noticed most of the hard-core Zel-teasing happens when the girls are off doing Mysterious Girl Things He Learned Not To Ask About At About The Same Time He Found Out That The Fortune-Teller At Home Wasn’t The Only Person Who Gets Times Of The Months. Gourry takes advantage of the rest breaks to get in some training exercises.

Zel likes to join him, but he’s not really in Gourry’s league. He’s good, but what can you say about the instincts of someone who hasn't had to worry if a blow connects for years? He gets really grumpy if Gourry points that out, though.

And then Xellos comes back from poking Lina into blowing up whatever it was today so she’ll be hungry enough to give Gourry a run for his money at lunch. Their table manners pretty much take care of Xellos’s lunch when the waiters have to watch, which is a relief for everybody except Zel, who’s paranoid. And when Xellos comes back from teasing Lina, he says all the things Gourry tells himself not to say, until Zel forgets what he’s supposed to be doing and goes running off after him swinging his Astral Vine sword thing.

It’s impossible to catch a teleporter, but Gourry wonders if Zel’s noticed himself getting faster.

[fin]


End file.
